Give You What You Like
by MyNameDontMatter
Summary: This is some one sided Pearl/Rose based on the song "Give You What You Like" Warning: It's a bit dark,


**So every time I heard this song, this is what I thought of. It just took me until now to get off my lazy butt and do it. Sorry about the lack of updates to everything, school is just slowly taking over my life and soul. *sigh***

 **Anyway, I figured I'd do something short and sort of maybe not really sweet to let you guys remember I'm still alive. Here you go.**

 **Song: Give You What You Like by Avril Lavigne**

"Peeeeeeeaaaaaarrrrlllll" I could hear Rose's slightly disoriented voice as she wrapped her arms around me. I couldn't help but giggle at her abnormal state. Amethyst had suggested we learn more about human culture, so going against any grain of common sense any of us had, we decided to go out.

Our options were limited sense none of us really have money, but this place had offered free admission, so we went in. Apparently male humans are very generous with their money. Many of them kept approaching us and buying us beverages. I turned them down, edibles were one part of human culture I'd already explored and had no desire to entertain ever again, but everyone else had. Apparently having too many caused side affects of being silly and disoriented. But the humans didn't seem to mind, and neither does Rose.

"Hello."

"This is so fuuuun! Except they said I'd forget all that happened cause the…" She paused to think for a moment. "al-co-hal?"

"So that stuff you drank makes you forget everything?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeesssss."

"Interesting."

"Come here my Pearl." She grabbed my hand and lead me towards a guy towards the back with sunglasses.

"Mike, this is Pearl." His head turned towards me before giving a slight nod.

"Hello Pearl."

"Hi," Rose was leaning against the table looking at Mike.

"Sooooooo what do you do once your drunk?"

"Well," Mike had a smile on his face that I did not like at all. "I would go back there and have some fun times."

"Ohhhhhhh. Like what you were 'xplaining earlier?"

"Yep. What da'ya say we-"

"Come on Pearl!"

I don't know whose face was more shocked. I knew exactly what Mike had been talking to Rose about, but… If I went with her, that creep wouldn't, and I guess you couldn't say I disliked this idea…

"Alright, bye Mike!" This time I was the one dragging Rose away. Mike just remained there shocked.

"Hehe… You're my special Pearl, my one and only Pearl." I grinned and nuzzled closer to her.

"I know."

"I don't like it when I have to leave on solo missions. It makes me lonely."

"I've got a brand new cure for lonely." I looked in her eyes and leaned in, kissing her right on the lips. When I pulled away I could see the stars in her eyes. The wonder, the rush, I'd never seen it before. Is it love? Maybe someday.

* * *

I threw another empty bottle to the floor. I hate this. All of it. The god damned wedding is tomorrow. I have to watch my best friend walk down the isle and give herself to some, human of all things. No. Rose is mine. I knew her first, I had her first, I did her first, mine. I even showed him, he didn't listen. What part of I'm fusing with her and giving you a look that says "Back. Off." Do you not understand?

Who am I kidding, she chose him. That's why she's promising him her love tomorrow.

I never knew love until I met her, so it wasn't hard to borrow the emotion and place it on her. Now I just sit here staring at the dirt, grass and sky until tomorrow. The sound of a warp pad just barely broke my thoughts, and I felt Rose next to me. I sat up to look at her. She sat down directly behind me and I leaned back into her. Even though I was screwing up her wedding, she still cared. How, I have no idea.

I handed her a half full bottle from a few feet away from me. She took a small sip, and let an arm rest around my waist. I heard the bottle his the dirt minutes later, completely empty. I looked up at her face, to see the familiar fogged stars in her eyes.

One last time. This maybe the only chance I have. I turned around and leaned up to kiss her, savoring every millisecond on her lips. My arms wrapped around her neck, fingers playing with her hair.

Is this love? It sure felt like it. Maybe it still could be. Greg wouldn't be around forever. Then we could go back to being like this.

Or she could find another human. I buried my face in her neck as I started crying. If this was going to work it would have already. Is this love? Maybe someday.

 **So yeah, that's that. So another thing I'm going to be doing is leaving some polls up of what storys you guys want me to continue on (If I can figure out how to get the poll thing to work) and you guys can tell me what you want more of. The only thing I'm not going to put up for vote is " " because that is a collaboration, and it's not just up to me for updates, it's also up to P.V. and when we can both work out some new chapters.**

 **Also, if you have any feed back, positive or negative please leave a review. I do read all of them and I'd love to hear what you guys think.**

 **That's it. Thank you guys for being patient. :)**

 **\- My**


End file.
